Core C: Mouse Phenotyping Core The Mouse Phenotyping Core will establish and make available to investigators a broad range of mouse models of cardiovascular function and dysfunction. These include (1) wire injury to the femoral or carotid arteries; (ii) low flow dependent model of the carotid which retains endothelial integrity and (iii) an abdominal aortic aneurysm formation in response to angiotensin II infusion in hyperlipidemic mice. Core personnel will train individuals from each of the Projects in the use of these models. Similarly, core personnel will harvest vascular cells and platelets from these models for DNA analysis and/or studies of function. An additional role of the core will be to develop and characterize new mouse models and phenotypic approaches prior to their export to Project laboratories. The Mouse Phenotyping Core is equipped for constant hemodynamic monitoring, urine collection in metabolic cages and blood sampling, cellular isolation and storage. Facilities exist for monitoring whole blood and platelet aggregation and studies of platelet adhesion.